Ultrasonic injection nozzles have been widely used in place of conventional pressure spray burners or liquid spray heads in the various applications as mentioned above to atomize liquid. The term "liquid" herein used is intended to mean not only liquid but also various liquid materials such as solution, suspension and the like.
The present applicant proposed an ultrasonic injection nozzle in Japanese Patent Application No. 59-77572 (corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 723,243, filed Apr. 15, 1985) which had overcome the drawbacks to the injection nozzle used on the conventional spray burners or liquid spray heads as well as the prior art ultrasonic injection nozzle.
The ultrasonic injection nozzle as disclosed in the aforesaid patent application comprises an ultrasonic vibration generating means, and an elongated vibrating element connected at one end to said ultrasonic vibration generating means and having an edged portion at the other end, said edged portion being adapted to be supplied with liquid for atomization. It has been found that such ultrasonic injection nozzle is capable of atomizing a large quantity of liquid intermittently or continuously and may be used very effectively in the various applications stated above.
However, it has been found through further studies and experiments that in such ultrasonic injection nozzle as well, the configuration of the vibrating element has a great effect on the amount of liquid which the nozzle is capable of atomizing.
The present invention relates to improvements on the vibrating element as used with the ultrasonic injection nozzle of the type disclosed in the aforesaid patent application and other ultrasonic injecting apparatus.